


Demonic Presents

by spiralingvoices



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Hypnosis, M/M, Male Concubus, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, demonic transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralingvoices/pseuds/spiralingvoices
Summary: Barry's breakup left him in a rough state, and his heightened libido hasn't helped very much, but his world changes drastically when he begins fantasizing about a strange, teal-skinned man.The main character is a trans male! Don't like, don't read.





	Demonic Presents

After breaking up with his girlfriend, Barry was at his wit’s end, spending most nights alone in his bed with a tub of ice cream, scrolling through various social medias and avoiding her accounts. It was hard not to check in on her, and as much as Barry didn’t want to admit it, his loins were missing her quite a bit as well.

He almost stopped masturbating for a whole week after the breakup, but what was once a nighttime routine mainly based in habit and relaxation gradually turned into an urge that followed him throughout his everyday life, even getting to the point where he's started to rub one out in the workplace bathroom.

He hasn't even taken testosterone yet! Why is he so goddamn horny all the time?!

 

Finishing up another mindless YouTube video, Barry rolls over in his mess of a queen-sized bed and opens up the bottom drawer of a small bedside cabinet, revealing a plastic container. "Hey there, old friends." He mutters as he grabs the box and places it in front of him, the faintly lewd scent of lube and rubber immediately hitting his nose.

Inside are a variety of sex toys, most of them having been untouched since he started dating Vanessa. Despite the occasional sexual encounters they had during their relationship, she was never a huge fan of the toys and preferred using her fingers or mouth. That's fine, but it gets boring after a while, especially with her un-adventurous attitude.

Barry pulls out an old favorite, a purple silicone vibrator. So many lonely nights were spent with this baby, and it looks like the two might get a chance to reunite once more tonight...if only he could find the goddamn charger.

He digs around the box, shoving around loose batteries, multiple vibrating eggs (half of which probably don't work anymore), lube, and various other kinky items he's bought online out of sheer curiosity. Barry clicks his tongue in frustration when he realizes he's probably lost the cable. Will this be the end of his favorite sex toy? Angrily, he scans around his dimly lit bedroom before spotting a thin, red cable under the bed. Leaning down, Barry grabs hold of it and beams when he notices that it has the same shape as the old cable. Not the same color, but beggars can't be choosers. Hey, maybe it was left here by an old one-night-stand or something.

Plugging one end into his laptop and the other into the small hole of the vibrator, the small purple light on the power button begins to pulse softly as it charges. Barry shoves the laptop aside and lays down on his back, staring at the ceiling as he starts fiddling with his briefs, already stroking his folds as he prepares himself for a night with ol' reliable. His fingers slowly run along his lips, gently caressing his hole as his clit twitches with excitement, eager to be touched.

A soft groan escapes his lips when he grazes his bud, a pleasureful shudder cascading through his body as he lets himself enjoy his sexuality. His eyes drift back to the vibrator, impatiently wanting to feel its vibrations again, but he's surprised when he notices the pulsing light has stopped.

His eyebrows furrow as he uses one hand to unplug the cable from his laptop, plugging it into a different port, the other being much too occupied with his slowly dampening cunt. The vibe's light glows again, this time, in a much more vibrant red. Did he do something wrong? He unplugs the vibe end and holds the phallic toy in his hand, pressing the power button with his thumb. Surprisingly, it buzzes in confirmation that yes, it's still working.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Barry presses the button again, starting the lowest vibration, its soft buzzing bringing back the sense of relaxed eroticism. Barry sighs and brings it to his clit, gasping when it makes contact, jittering against his sensitive flesh. His pussy shudders with pleasure as he applies more pressure, slowly moving it down and coating it in his juices. He's so content with the sensation that he almost doesn't notice the vibration speed intensify, causing him to gasp in surprise.

His head lolls back against his pillow as his movements get more rhythmic, his hips grinding into the vibe as it teases his cunt, making lewd squelching noises as it's smeared with his lust.

"Fuck..." He moans, bucking his hips upward as he teases himself with the toy, forcing himself work for the clit-stimulating pressure.

Barry closes his eyes, trying to find something erotic to focus on; maybe a porno, or a hentai he's seen recently...Seemingly out of nowhere, an image arises.

A teal-skinned figure, burgundy quills accenting his firm, chiseled muscles, even partially acting as hair as it leads down his navel and reaches a black loincloth that shows more than it covers. His hair is long and red, resting effortlessly between two long, curled horns, while his beard-enveloped lips smirk at the masturbating human. He takes slow strides toward Barry's mental eye, his bare chest glistening with sweat, the bulge behind the loincloth only growing more visible. His piercing red eyes stare right into Barry's soul as his large, calloused hand caress across the human's collarbone, running a finger up his burning neck, sending shivers down Barry's spine. The mysterious man's well-built and larger figure presses against the smaller man, his other hand wandering down his stomach and to his quivering pussy, slowly grabbing hold of the vibrator. Barry gasps as he begins moving the vibe himself, the speed gradually intensifying again, causing him to groan in desperate delight.

The taller man smiles, leaning down to Barry's ear, his ruby beard grazing his jawline, his breath tingling the hairs on his neck. "Good boy..."

Barry shudders, feeling the incoming warmth of an orgasm in his gut, his body pressing against the man's, grinding against the vibrator for his dear life.

The man laughs, brushing hair from Barry's face as he continues to caress his beard against the human's sensitive skin. "Now take it inside you, pet."

He gasps, feeling so hot he can barely take it. He's never been one for insertion, often preferring to do the inserting...But there's this overwhelming urge Barry can't deny. His hole is absolutely dripping, he can feel the arousal running down his thighs, so cool compared to the heat of the man pressed against him. Put it in. Put it in. It's all he can think about as he grabs hold of the vibrator. It's warmer, thicker than before, and pulsing with an energy of its own. Grunting, Barry slides it inside himself, his eyes shooting back in pleasure when his orgasm hits him like a freight train. His back arches, he feels the sweat running down his stomach as his eyes tear open, breaking him out of his little fantasy.

His eyes blearily glance around his now dark bedroom, his breaths still ragged from cumming so hard. His head rolls to the side, his cheek pressed against the cool pillow as he realizes he's not alone.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" A familiar voice prods, causing Barry to sit up with a start, followed by a soft, suppressed moan when he forgets the vibe is still in him.

"You certainly looked like you did." The now-real fantasy man chimes, sitting up in the bed, the blanket barely covering up his crotch. "Your cum-face is so cute."

"You're real..." Barry gasps, still twitching with pleasure as the vibrator continues to buzz.

"And you're a perfect candidate." He responds, his glowing red eyes eyeing down the man's naked body. "I've been looking for an apprentice, and my nearby presence alone skyrocketed your sensitive libido."

"Ap-...Apprentice?" Barry repeats.

"Mister Barry McIntosh...I'm going to make you a concubus." The man states, sliding closer to the human and brushing the hair from his face like in his fantasy. "I know you'll do well, pet."

Overwhelmed by the attractive demon in his bed, Barry barely resists as the man grazes a hand across his drenched cunt, using his middle finger to jiggle the vibe around inside him. It feels strange and ticklish at first, but the heat of the toy begins to expand like a burst of hot water in his loins. Soon, his entire body is enveloped in the heat, his clit feeling as if it were on fire, his nipples itching to be tweaked, and his vision only filled with the crimson glow of the concubus' eyes.

"Rise, apprentice of Dranyx, to your true calling with your new Master." The demon’s voice echoes in his mind, followed with a strange sense of calm.

Cooling from the indescribable heat, Barry slowly opens his crimson eyes.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this is a horny one. Later chapters will include hypnosis and other more dub-con things.  
> If you've got any questions about the characters, I'm happy to answer 'em!


End file.
